


A Match in The Dark

by drunkteeth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Self Harm, Triggers, later into the chapters, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkteeth/pseuds/drunkteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning! Self Harm and Death! </p>
<p>this is kind of a lame fic but whatever uwu</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Match in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning! Self Harm and Death! 
> 
> this is kind of a lame fic but whatever uwu

How could this have happened?

It all happened in the blink of an eye; Michael was driving, Gavin was blabbing on about who knows what. Michael took his eyes off the road for a second, glaring at Gavin. “Gavin will you please - "

But it all went black. When Michael woke, he was in a hospital bed, hooked up to a cardiac monitor. Wires were poking at him, and his left arm was in a sling. His right eye was swollen shut, and his lips felt bloated like a balloon. He felt like he’d been hit with a hammer several times in the head, and he could barely remember what had happened. He coughed, trying to remember what had happened; who was there? How did it happen? Who was hurt? His mouth filled with the taste of blood, but then it hit him.

Gavin. 

His heart raced and his head pounded against his skull. He felt light headed as he panicked, looking around for someone to talk to, to ask where his boy was. The rapid beeping of the heart monitor alerted the nurses, a tall, slender, brunette woman came rushing in. “Where is he?" Michael asked. “Where is my Gavin?!" She gave him a confused look, but tried to look reassuring. “Sir, I’m afraid I don’t know who you’re talking about." 

"Where is my Gav?" Michael cried. “Gavino Free, he was in the car with me, where is he!" The nurse gave him a crestfallen expression. “Sir, I’m… I’m afraid the passenger passed away just a few hours ago." Michael’s stomach knotted. He could have sworn his heart had stopped beating then. “The paramedics did everything the could to save him, but it was too late. I’m so sorry." Michael couldn't believe it.

Gavin…was gone?

"No." Michael denied. This couldn't have happened. “NO." His voice rose. He felt rage bubbling up inside of him. His eye burned as tears slid between the swelled eyelids.

"You were in a terrible head-on collision of the two cars - it’s a miracle you made it out alive, and with so little injuries." The nurse patted his uninjured arm. “Just be happy you made it." She forced a pathetic smile as she stood and left Michael, alone. He stared up at the ceiling, tears silently streaming down his pale, porcelain freckled face. Alone.


End file.
